The objective of the project is to fabricate an instrument capable of real-time conversion of thermal radiation to visible images. The main approach to this objective is parametric upconversion to the visible spectrum of the infrared emission pattern of the object under study. Initial experiments will be conducted using a single pass scheme, without the aid of a Fabry-Perot interferometer (FPI). Upon completion of these experiments and evaluation of the spatial resolution of the FPI, we will incorporate an FPI into the experimental setup. This should greatly improve the performance of the thermograph. Also being investigated is the use of encapsulated liquid crystal dots to display the thermal pattern of the area under consideration.